


Camminare

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, accept this soft hc they're almost 18yo and in love, disclaimer: i know japanese people are reserved but please, mitsusora, my babies are getting old, soft boyfriends, they deserve to smooch in public, they're third years, time skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Mitsuru non rispose a parole. Non lo faceva mai, perché non era loro usanza comunicare con un linguaggio così semplice quando l’altro annunciava la sua presenza.Che fossero soli o in pubblico poco gli importava.Prese le mani del ragazzo tra le sue per abbassarle sulla bocca, le sue labbra che cominciarono a riempirle di una serie di baci veloci e piccoli. Sora irruppe subito in una risata, le attenzioni dei clienti del cafè rivolte immediatamente su di loro.[...]
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Tenma Mitsuru
Kudos: 5





	Camminare

**Author's Note:**

> Sono in vena di soft content lately e dopo l'ultimo au creato con bub sono ancora più in vena di soft content con i bimbi<3  
> Enjoy!!!

**A** ppariva tutto più grande, tutto ormai spoglio di quel sapore di novità che aveva permeato l’atmosfera come la prima volta in cui Mitsuru aveva varcato le soglie dell’Accademia.

Era stato appena due anni prima, al tempo con dietro soltanto un bagaglio di sogni e aspettative che a malapena era stato capace di trasportare. Perché sempre ritenuto troppo piccolo, troppo chiassoso.

Ma adesso tutto il mondo si era ridimensionato per lui, diventando tale da accogliere le sue falciate e non più una camminata goffa e impacciata di chi esitava, di chi voleva disperatamente lanciarsi a capofitto di ogni impresa per poimorire sul nascere.

Perché per quanto fossero stati grandi i suoi sogni, Mitsuru non era mai stato abbastanza. Non era importato quanta energia avesse impiegato. Quanta volontà.

Era sempre stato troppo piccolo, troppo chiassoso.

Eppure ora tutto il mondo si era ridimensionato per lui.

Grazie agli sforzi compiuti.

E grazie alle persone che aveva incontrato.

Lanciò una veloce occhiata al cellulare, le notifiche del gruppo della sua unit che piombarono come insetti alla luce sopra la foto del suo blocco schermo. Si mise a scorrerle con un sorriso, soffermandosi maggiormente sui messaggi di Nii-chan che augurava loro un sereno e ultimo anno in una serie di parole motivazionali che quasi gli strinsero il cuore. Aveva preso una strada diversa eppure, per quanto gli impegni del college e la sua nuova vita lo tenessero lontano da solo, Nii-chan era sempre lo stesso. Sempre presente.

Così come anche loro, seppur cresciuti, non erano in realtà cambiati di una virgola.

E a Mitsuru, quella considerazione, non dispiacque affatto.

Stava per rispondere quando il mondo piombò nell’oscurità a causa di due mani che finirono sui suoi occhi, il profumo di zucchero filato che Mitsuru avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque ormai. Aveva avuto il piacere di memorizzare ogni forma di quelle mani da appena un anno, di stringerle tra le sue, di perdersi in quel profumo emanato da tutta la sua figura ma gli sembrava che mai si sarebbe rivelato abbastanza.

Appariva tutto più grande, tutto ormai spoglio di quel sapore di novità che aveva permeato l’atmosfera come la prima volta in cui Mitsuru aveva varcato le soglie dell’Accademia.

Tutto.

Ma non Sora.

-Eheh, Sora ti ha fatto aspettare?

Mitsuru non rispose a parole. Non lo faceva mai, perché non era loro usanza comunicare con un linguaggio così semplice quando l’altro annunciava la sua presenza.

Che fossero soli o in pubblico poco gli importava.

Prese le mani del ragazzo tra le sue per abbassarle sulla bocca, le sue labbra che cominciarono a riempirle di una serie di baci veloci e piccoli. Sora irruppe subito in una risata, le attenzioni dei clienti del cafè rivolte immediatamente su di loro.

Aveva imparato ad ignorare quegli sguardi, alcuni dei quali curiosi e altri di chi si ergeva al di sopra a denunciare una gioventù ormai senza pudore, senza alcun riservo.

Ma era il loro gioco.

Era il loro gioco salutarsi in quel modo, con Sora che irrompeva alle sue spalle e gli chiudeva gli occhi lasciando che fossero prima i sensi ad avvertire la sua presenza. Il loro gioco salutarsi in quel modo, le labbra di Mitsuru che riempivano di baci quelle mani che poco prima gli bloccavano la vista. Il loro gioco salutarsi in quel modo, con Sora che si chinava su di lui per un bacio e Mitsuru che rideva, la piccola treccia bionda del ragazzo che gli sfiorava dolcemente il viso.

Avrebbe impiegato volentieri tutto il tempo a baciarlo.

Perché non sarebbe mai bastato.

Gli anni volavano, correvano ad una velocità tale che trovava impossibile poi raggiungerli. Non importava quanto si allenasse, quanto si affannasse per cercare di afferrare, di sfiorare almeno con un dito ciò che il futuro riservava per lui.

Aveva imparato, piuttosto, che il correre disperatamente dietro un qualcosa portava il tempo a scorrere più in fretta e la mente a concentrarsi su cose di poca importanza perché i pensieri deragliavano da ciò che più vi era di prezioso.

Ci sarebbe stato il tempo giusto per pensare al diploma. A quanto stava crescendo. Ai drammi che la sua immagine così diversa suscitava internamente, l’anima scombussolata da un corpo che non sentiva più come suo. Estraneo, quasi.

CI sarebbe stato il tempo.

Non voleva correre.

Almeno per quelle ore.

Almeno in compagnia del suo ragazzo.

Mitsuru prese il viso di Sora con una mano e lo tenne incollato al suo, le loro labbra che si presero ogni istante per salutarsi.

Ancora e ancora.

Ignorando gli occhi indiscreti di chi con il tempo mai aveva dovuto a che farci, che mai aveva corso per la sua vita andando sempre al passo perché non aveva alcuna sfida da vincere per sé stesso. Nessuna responsabilità o aspettativa da soddisfare.

Non potevano capire.

Non quanto avesse vissuto. Non quanto stesse affrontando giorno dopo giorno.

Non la gioia che provava quando quei due occhi color del cielo si aprivano sui suoi e gli sorridevano dopo avergli mostrato che non c’era bisogno, di sfiancarsi. Che ci sarebbe stato modo di saltare tutti gli ostacoli.

Perché con Sora poteva finalmente concedersi il lusso di camminare.


End file.
